elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Contract: Kill Safia
|faction = Dark Brotherhood |type = Dark Brotherhood contract quest |QuestID = DBSideContract12 }} Contract: Kill Safia is a quest available in . This quest is the last Dark Brotherhood contract quest given by Nazir in which the Dragonborn must assassinate Safia, the leader of a group of pirates, aboard the pirate ship the Red Wave. Background I must kill Safia, the pirate captain of the ship Red Wave, which is moored at the docks in Solitude. I may use any means at my disposal. When I am done, I am to report back to Nazir at the Sanctuary and collect my reward. Objectives #Kill Safia #Report back to Nazir Walkthrough Safia is the captain of the pirate ship the Red Wave, which is moored at the docks south of Solitude. While giving this quest, Nazir states that this mission will be the conclusion of the Dragonborn's time serving under him. The Red Wave can be boarded via a gangway on the port side (the south-facing side) of the ship. At night, there appears to be nobody on the top deck. The Red Wave isn't always in Skyrim, but can be traveling around the whole of the Empire. If not in Skyrim, the ship may not dock in its usual place near Solitude again for a matter of days at a time. The sailors and soldiers aboard the ship are not initially hostile to any trespassers, rather they are merely upset by the invasion of privacy. Thus, it is possible to sneak past the people along the way to the interior of the vessel. It is common for Safia to pace the lower decks with one of her underlings; however, she habitually sits in isolated places where she can be stealthily eliminated. She carries a fair amount of gold, enchanted rings, scaled armor and an enchanted weapon. Instead of killing her, the Dragonborn can brawl with Safia by initiating dialogue and selecting the first option available. This choice will not cause her minions to engage in combat whereas the former option will cause them to become hostile if one of them witnesses the killing. Dorian and Sabine Nytte are impossible to kill, as they both are required for quests. I represent the Dark... "The Dark Brotherhood? Yeah, yeah, yeah. You think this is the first contract I've had on my life? I'm a pirate, sweetie. Assassination attempts are an occupational hazard. Now, shall we?" You face the Dread Lord... "Sithis? Let me guess: "In the Void!" By the gods, you Dark Brotherhood are a predictable lot, aren't you? Okay, here's how this works. You try to assassinate me, and I kill you. Horribly. I have done this dance before, you know." (Remain Silent) "Ah, I see. The old Dark Brotherhood "silent intimidation" treatment. Oh, I know who you are. Don't be so surprised. You ain't the first assassin sent to kill me. Won't be the last. Now let's get this over with." Journal Trivia *The ship holds a fair amount of wealth in both valuables and other items to collect before returning to the Dawnstar Sanctuary to receive payment from Nazir. *If the crew of the ship becomes hostile, the ship can be exited, then returned to as soon as they give up the chase. While they will still say that the Dragonborn isn't supposed to be there, the crew will not attack. *Although it is a pirate ship, most followers (including Dark Brotherhood Initiates) will reply with "You shouldn't be here" when spoken to, as the player is "trespassing." However, if Cicero is an active follower, he can be spoken to and asked to kill Safia. Bugs *Sometimes upon entering the ship the crew and soldiers will attack the Dragonborn instantly. *Once inside the ship, a follower may take up the crew member's dialogue and be impossible to talk to while aboard. * The quest will not start if Safia was killed beforehand. es:Contrato: Matar a Safia ru:Убить Сафию